callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Double Tap Root Beer
Untitled Look I made a picture using the Beer Labelizer:Jefftheoboist 01:20, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Double Tap is in Ascension It is under a rocket, crushed by the rocket by PhD Flopper. 18:14, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Wait, what? A Lonely Nomad 18:36, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Clean Up This articles needs cleaning up. There's waaay too much opinion and second person terms ("you"). [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 21:49, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I just got rid of a lot of the opinion and changed a bunch of the "you"'s, but there still may be some stuff I missed. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 21:57, May 14, 2011 (UTC) double tap and speed cola and stamitma up does anyone find it weird thatdoulbe tap and speed cola and stamtina up do the same tihng in that they increase the speed of your body , just in diffent areas of the body, so why cant there be a perk that speeds up your enter body-a ramdom guy Double Tap 2 Best Usages If player receives the DSR, buying DT2 before any other perk is acceptable because hip fire when zombie heads are inside the crosshair will be a garenteed headshot. If player keeps the Colt(or has any single shot assault rifles), buying the DT2 first will only be acceptable if camping by DT2 in survival. What it'll do is help rack up points or kill enough zombies to escape the fence/2nd floor of the barn. If player has any shotgun this will be important after you buy Jug or Quicky (whichever is your preference) because 2 shotgun shells are fired at once plus the speed between shots. On a side note in BO1, if Mule Kick is purchased make sure you obtain Double Tap first, that way when u are being ambushed its easier to escape especially when hip firing sub mechs. Kooler186 (talk) 14:04, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Fire rate increase Although it's said to be 33% which is not hard to believe, when you look at the console commands Double Tap is "perk_weapFireRate" (I don't remember its exact name) with the multiplier 0.75, the default being 1. The lower it is, the higher your fire rate goes. Anyway, when you do the math, the fire rate increase is 25%. So which one do we go by, and is the 33% actually confirmed? 16:19, May 16, 2013 (UTC) : That refers to the ''firetime (''60/RPM=firetime). So that's what you'd multiply the firetime by to get a 33% increase to your rate of fire. 11:37, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Should Double Tap II Have its own page? Im wondering if Double Tap II should be considered a different perk from the original Double Tap considering that it is different in certain ways and has a different perk logo, so it should then be treated as its own perk. Just wondering, considering that the Ray Gun Mark II has its own page even though it is very similar to the Ray Gun Mark I. Brian82027 (talk) 23:22, August 4, 2013 (UTC) : The Ray Gun Mark II is a completely different weapon. DT II is still the same perk, just with more features to it. 11:40, September 27, 2013 (UTC) No Double Tap II model/image? There's a Double Tap II section in this page, but there's not one single image of DT2. Not even the perk icon. Shouldn't someone be updating this? Even an in-game screenshot will do, it doesn't have to be a model ripped from game files. RdJokr (talk) 07:18, September 27, 2013 (UTC)